


There Must be Someplace on the Tardis Console to Hook Handcuffs Right?

by Binarybinarybinary



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binarybinarybinary/pseuds/Binarybinarybinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River has some fun with her Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Must be Someplace on the Tardis Console to Hook Handcuffs Right?

River was swishing her way around the Doctor, trying to decide what she should do next. The sight of him handcuffed to the console really drove her insane. The Doctor was usually so in control, so confident in his day to day life, to see him splayed out like this in front of her, vulnerable to her every action was incredibly erotic.

 

“Doctor, Doctor. What shall I do with you?”

 

“Please River. Anything. Please.”

 

River looked down at the Doctor, watching him strain against the handcuffs, and try to find purchase on the floor with his feet. River stepped up to him and ran her hands along his body. Tracing her fingertips lightly from his collarbone down along his chest, circling around a nipple, and then lazily following a path down his stomach. The Doctor arched his back, trying to elicit a firmer touch from River, but she was not giving in. She wanted to tease him, and she was not going to give in to his wishes just yet. She continued tracing her fingers down his body, and then carefully raked her fingernails across his hipbone. River examines with pleasure the red marks that she left on the Doctor’s skin and then walked away.

 

  
“River, please. I can’t take much more of this”

 

  
“Oh, Doctor. If you are falling apart now, just how will you feel when I am actually done with you?”

 

  
River smiled down at the Doctor, and decided to give him just a bit of what she knew he wanted. She stood over him, and lowered herself down until she was sitting on his stomach. Cocking her head to the side, River waited for what she knew the Doctor would say next.

 

  
“Please River, at least let me kiss you.”

 

  
River smiled, and placing her hands on either side of the Doctor’s head, and leans down to kiss him. She grins to herself, and at the last second, barely brushes her lips against his and then pulls away. The Doctor tries to follow her, but the angle at which he is handcuffed, and Rivers weight on his chest, prevents him from following her lips very far.

 

  
“River” the Doctor says, keening slightly in his chest.

 

  
“Oh, sweetie, just you wait.” River answers him, her lips grazing on the shell of his ear. She runs her lips around the outside, and carefully pulls the lobe into her mouth, gently sucking on it before suddenly biting down. The Doctor gasps in pain, and then moans deeply, as the pain changes into pleasure. River lets go of his earlobe and flicks her tongue against it several times, before moving back and ghosting her lips across his again.

 

  
“Oh, River”

 

  
River cocks an eyebrow at him and scoots a little way down his stomach, until she can feel his erection pressed up against her.

 

  
“Hello Sweetie.”

 

  
The Doctor chokes out a laugh, and River bends down to kiss him more seriously now. She grazes her lips against his, and then as he opens his mouth to her, she slicks her tongue across his lips before allowing it to meet with his. She tangles her tongue with his for a while and then slips her lips from his, grazing them across his jaw and down onto his neck.

 

  
“River, please”

 

  
She bites him then, and then licks across the bite, soothing the mark. She then repeats this action and the Doctor moans against her and thrusts his hips up, rubbing his erection against her ass.

 

  
“River, please. I want to feel your skin. Take off your clothes please.”

 

  
River continues kissing down the Doctor’s neck. “Oh darling, If I took off my clothes now, this encounter would be over much too quickly. Lets let it drag on a little bit longer, shall we?” River is now at the base of the Doctor’s neck. She drags her tongue across, and then latches her teeth around his collar bone. The Doctor arches his back, straining against his restraints. River runs her teeth along his collarbone, and then drags her tongue down and circles it around his nipple.

 

  
“Oh River” The Doctor moans in the back of his throat.

 

  
River lifts her hips up, careful not to touch the Doctor’s erection, and moves down so she is sitting on his thighs. The Doctor opens his eyes, and watches as River slowly unbuttons her shirt and slides it off of her shoulders. She smiles at him, and then reaches behind herself to unclasp her bra.

 

  
“River, I just want to touch you. Let me touch you” The Doctor begged.

 

  
“I will let you, sweetie. When I am good and ready.”

 

  
River bent down and began to lathe her tongue across the Doctors body. Tracing it gently around each nipple, and then dragging it down across his stomach. She reaches his hipbone and bites down on it, hard, and then sucks. Licking her way across, the repeats this treatment to the Doctor’s other hipbone. She kisses down, skirting touching him where the Doctor really wants her to, and instead kisses down the inside of his thigh.

 

  
“Please River. Please.” The Doctor moans.

 

  
River smiles up at him, and then carefully runs the tip of her tongue from the base to the tip of his erection, swirling it around the top, and then stands up over him. The Doctors hips follow her as far as they can, but the awkward angle that his hands are restrained above him prevents him from moving too far.

 

  
“River, this is too much.”

 

  
“Just you wait sweetie. You have no idea.”

 

  
River slowly began to remove her trousers, watching the Doctor’s face the whole time. She relished in the combination of arousal and frustration in his eyes, and she knew she could push him just a little bit more before that balance would tip. Before removing her knickers, she knelt down across the Doctor’s chest. River bent down and gave him a single gentle kiss then sat back up and started dancing her fingers across her own stomach. The Doctor groaned and closed his eyes.

 

  
“Doctor, you have to watch.”

 

  
The Doctor opened his eyes back up and replied, “You are killing me River.” River was amazed at how dark his eyes looked; that look he gave her almost made her go ahead and release his restraints, but she made herself wait, knowing that it would be even better in the end if she stuck to her plan. River continued her fingers trek downwards, and dipped them onto the inside of her knickers. Dragging them down further, she slipped one finger in between her folds, dipping it into her warm wet center and then added another. Keeping her eyes fixed on the Doctor, she removed her fingers and brought them to his mouth. The Doctor opened his mouth eagerly and sucked her fingers inside, moaning as her taste hit his tongue. River leaned down and kissed the Doctor again, slipping her tongue into his mouth and tangling it with his. She loved the taste of herself in his mouth.

 

  
“River, I love the way you taste.”

 

  
“Thats wonderful sweetie. Do you want some more?”

 

  
“Always” The Doctor growled at her.

 

  
River stood up and carefully removed her knickers. Smiling to herself, she turns around and positions herself over the Doctor’s face. As he realizes what she is about to do, he whines, “River, please let me use my hands.” River ignores his plea, and continues what she is doing. As River lowers herself over the Doctor, she carefully positions her body so she can reach him as well. As soon as the Doctor can reach, he carefully swipes her with his tongue, and moans deep in his throat, reveling at her tase. River closes her eyes and groans softly to herself, before sliding her mouth over the Doctor’s erection. The Doctor gasps at this in slight surprise, and the rush of warm air across River’s clit makes her buck her hips downward toward his face. The Doctor renews his vigor, circling it around her clit, and then running his tongue along River’s slick folds. The Doctor kept repeating this motion, wishing to give River pleasure, but due to River’s ministrations on his own body, unable to come up with anything more creative to do. River moaned around the Doctor’s length, sliding her mouth back up the shaft so that she could swirl her tongue around the head.

 

  
As the Doctor continued his firm application of tongue to River's flesh, River's ability to maintain coherent thought was starting to slip away from her. She planted both hands on the floor next to the Doctor's hips and pressed her hips downward into the Doctor's face as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm begin to creep up on her. The Doctor, noticing River's change in position increased the pressure of his tongue, and sped up his application of it. River gave one final slide of her mouth around the Doctor's erection and then she gave up her activities, unable to maintain enough focus to continue. Resting her forehead on the Doctor's hip, she groans "Fuck Doctor, if you make me come like this, I'll release you hands."

 

  
The Doctor smiled to himself, and hummed while continuing his path around River's clit and through her folds, increasing the pressure with each stroke of his tongue. He feels River's muscles begin to spasm, and as her moans become louder, he begins vigorously licking River's clit.

 

  
River's orgasm begins as a slow build from the repetitive nature of the Doctor's actions, but when he changes his actions, it powers it's way through River's consciousness and leaves her gasping. River takes a long shuddering breath, her forehead still on the Doctor's hip, and then begins to change her position. She lays down next to the Doctor, and slowly kisses her slickness away from his lips as she recovers her mental faculties.  
"Oh, sweetie. You must expect such a reward for that amazing performance."

 

  
The Doctor chuckles at her. "Well, you did promise me my hands free."

 

  
"Doctor, you should know by now to not trust what a woman says in a moment of passion"

 

  
The Doctor sighs, as River kisses his words away and straddles him again. She grinds her hips against his, and the Doctor moans and closes his eyes. As the Doctor's eyes close, River quickly takes the sonic screwdriver off the top of the console and unlocks the handcuffs, and at the same time, slips the Doctor inside her body.

 

  
The Doctor groans loudly as his eyes spring open in surprise. He grabs River's hips stilling her attempt at movement, so that he can sit up. The Doctor sits up, so that he and River are face to face. River gasps at the sudden change in angle.

 

  
“Oh Doctor, you have been wanting to take over for a while.” River pops her eyes at him. The Doctor slows his motion and tells her, “I just wanted to be able to touch you.”

 

  
The Doctor kisses River, running his hands up her stomach and across her breasts. River rolls her hips, causing the Doctor to moan. The Doctor starts kissing his way down her neck, angling his head so that he can reach her nipple. The Doctor pulls River’s nipple into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it and then flicking it with the tip. River moans loudly, and begins to move against the Doctor with more intensity. The Doctor brings his mouth back up to Rivers, slamming his lips into hers, and slipping his tongue into her mouth and tangling it with hers. He slides his hands down her body, grabbing her hips hard enough to bruise them, as he encourages her movement. The Doctor can feel his own orgasm approaching, and so he fits his hand in between their bodies so that he can press the pads of his fingers against River’s clit.  
“Oh, Doctor” River throws her head back and moans.

 

  
The Doctor presses his mouth against the junction of River’s neck and collarbone and sucks. All of these sensations are River’s undoing, and she comes, shouting the Doctor’s name. The flexing of River’s muscles send the Doctor over the edge as well, grunting into her neck and hair as he came.

 

  
The Doctor wraps his arms around River’s body refusing to let her go. “I don't want you to go back to Stormcage.”

 

  
“Oh, darling. You know, I love travelling with you, and being with you, and of course all of this, but it can’t be all the time.”

 

  
“I know”

 

  
River smiles at him, and stands up. She reaches her hand down to him, and pulls him up with her. She kisses him gently, then starts picking up her clothes. The Doctor watches her walk around him, tidying up all their things, and he is so happy to have her there. River notices him watching her, and raises an eyebrow at him, sashaying her way back over to where he is standing leaning against the console.  
“I’ll stay the night with you, if you want. It should be fun.” She smiles at him.

 

  
“You are always fun River. I would love you to stay.”

 

  
“Good.” River picks up the handcuffs, “I knew there would be someplace on the console to hook these to.”


End file.
